


I love you baby

by bigtittygothbf



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Hiruko is their cat, Living Together, M/M, SasoDei - Freeform, Short & Sweet, rizo writes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigtittygothbf/pseuds/bigtittygothbf
Summary: Sasori gets anxious when noone greets him as he gets home
Relationships: Deidara/Sasori (Naruto)
Kudos: 8





	I love you baby

Arriving home Sasori found it absolutely odd that it was quiet in their little apartment. No loud music, no singing or crashing. Not even cat shrieking could be heard and Hiruko was one old but loud as hell little thing.

Speaking of Hiruko, the redhead found it odd that his old companion didn't come to the door to greet him and to get his well deserved head scritchies. Humming to himself, he put the groceries down onto the counter and while the water in the kettle boiled, he packed away everything. 

Another thing he found odd is that even Deidara didn't come to greet him and Sasori knows he's home judging by the paint covered pair of sneakers that his lover left in the hallway haphazardly after coming home from a quick exhibiton. Making the tea, he made his way towards their shared room but stopped in the hallway.

Singing.  
Deidara was quietly singing and Sasori was getting worried considering Deidara never sang in a low tone of voice. 

Carefully cracking open their door, he poked his head inside and the sight in front of him almost made him drop his fave mug. 

Deidara is sitting in their bean-bag, Hiruko on his chest as his little head is tucked in the blonde's neck.

Deidara is singing for Hiruko while petting him softly. It's not that he's singing for their cat, no, it's what he was singing. 

The blonde is reciting the lyrics to "I love you baby" to their elderly cat while cuddling him in the low led light. He seems sleepy as his cerulean orsb become more and more droopy, but he doesn't want to stop smothering the cat in his love. 

Hiruko is also purring so loudly it could be mistaken for a lawnmover in the neighbourhood. 

Making his way towards the two, Sasori sets his mug on the nightstand and by the look Deidara noticed on his face he instantly made room for his redheaded boyfriend to cuddle. 

And so Sasori cuddled up to Deidara, head on his shoulder as he threw an arm around Deidara's middle.  
"Please don't stop.." He pleaded softly in a hushed tone as to not to break the moment. 

Deidara continued singing until they both fell asleep with Hiruko cuddling the both of them.


End file.
